


...Hello

by FeelSoHelpless



Series: Protective Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly, peter is pretty protective over tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: "Boss." Friday called out in an almost worried tone. "Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, and Wanda Maximoff entered the compound property and will be at the front door in one minute."





	...Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let me know what you guys think!

Doing homework at the Avengers compound became a routine for Peter. He tended to spend every other weekend at the compound. He was even allowed to do his homework in Mr. Stark's office, on Peter's own desk of course. Mr. Stark would do his own paperwork while Peter did his homework, and all he knew was that Mr. Stark was doing work on the accords. The whole routine was rather domestic. it did help that Mr. Stark wouldn't let him train until his homework was done. 

"Boss." Friday called out in an almost worried tone. "Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, and Wanda Maximoff have entered the compound property and will be at the front door in one minute."

Tony cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair.

Peter stared at him wide eyed. The rogue Avengers were at the compound! He was torn between excitement because it's the Avengers, or to punch Steve Rogers in the face for hurting Mr. Stark.

Tony stood up and looked back at Peter. "Are you coming?"

"Seriously?" Peter asked in disbelief. He had expected Mr. Stark to tell him to wait here. 

"Yeah, even if I told you to stay, you wouldn't." Mr. Stark shrugged. "Grab your mask, let's go."

Peter couldn't help the grin on his face as he pulled on the mask. He was already wearing his suit and didn't have to awkwardly change in Mr. Stark's office to preserve his identity. He was only wearing the suit because he was excited for training (Mr. Stark had promised to let Peter spar with a drone).

Tony quickly navigated through the compound with Peter hot on his heels. A nervous energy thrummed through Peter, he was pretty sure there wouldn't be a fight today. The last time that he had seen them all together was when they fought in Germany. 

But, it also didn't make sense why the rogue Avengers would show up out of the blue like this. Mr. Stark hadn't told Peter exactly what happened between him and the other Avengers, but he trusted Mr. Stark's judgement.

"Friday, why are they here?" Tony asked, his voice strained with repressed emotion.

Peter resisted the urge to give Mr. Stark a hug. He knew that Tony would probably try to rebuff any sort of attempt at comfort. But, Mr. Stark sounded kinda sad, and Peter couldn't help it, but he wanted to fix it.

"They all were pardoned this morning, sir."

"Shit." Tony swore, and glanced at Peter. "Sorry, kid."

Peter waved him off. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in Mr. Stark's head. Whatever it was that caused the Avengers to split up must have been traumatic. Especially with the anxious air that was radiating off of Mr. Stark.

As they got closer to the door, Peter could see all six of the rogue Avengers trekking up the front lawn and would be at the door in a matter of seconds. For some reason Peter thought that they would have had a cooler entrance instead of just walking to the front door.

Peter nervously tapped his finger against his thigh. It was sorta cool that he would be able to meet the other Avengers. But at the same time there was an edge of mistrust because whatever happened had resulted in Mr. Stark wincing every time he heard their names. And that was a good enough reason for Peter to dislike them.

Mr. Stark took a deep breath and Peter could practically see a mask appear on his face. The mask of the playboy, billionaire, philanthropist that was shown to the world. Peter was used to the guy that was often covered in motor oil, that would babble about how pretty Pepper was when he was really tired and had saved his ass more times than he would like to admit.

Tony pulled open the door and was face to face with Steve Rogers. Peter glanced between them anxiously, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or why Mr. Stark wanted him there. Was he supposed to be some sort of moral support or something?

"What are all of you doing here?" Tony asked coolly. 

"If you hadn't noticed we are Avengers." Clint said as he gestured towards the former rogue Avengers.

"What's the spider kid doin' here?" Sam asked, motioning at Peter standing next to Tony.

"My name is Spider-Man." The words slipped out of Peter's mouth before he could control it.

"He's here because I asked him to be." Tony glared at Sam.

A blush enveloped across Peter's cheeks at Mr. Parker's words. He was thankful that the mask hid his reaction. It would be pretty embarrassing if all of the Avengers saw him blushing.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Tony." Steve said in an attempt to maintain the peace.

Tony shrugged off Steve's response as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Why'd you hurt Mr. Stark?" Peter blurted out. He immediately put his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to actually ask that. He had just been thinking about it. 

Peter had been wanting the answer to that question since a bit after he returned home from Germany. Peter noticed that Mr. Stark had been acting less like the guy that he was before Germany. Almost as if some flame had been snuffed out.

Mr. Stark place his hand lightly on Peter's shoulder, and sent him a look that said to shut up. He wanted to listen, but Mr. Stark probably wouldn't call Cap out on his shit. And to put it simply, Peter cared a lot about Mr. Stark.

"Excuse me?" Steve said with shock clear on his face. "Kid, there was a lot going on that you don't understand."

"Don't call me kid!" Only Mr. Stark could call him kid. "You guys all ran off, not taking responsibility for what you did and leaving your mess for Mr. Stark to clean up." Peter finished, his breathing slightly heavier.

He glanced at the rogue Avengers to see them all avoiding his eyes looking ashamed and rightly so. Peter hesitantly looked at Mr. Stark, he had a small smirk on his face. Apparently Peter did something right after all. 

Wanda coughed uncomfortably in the back of the group. Peter felt a slight sense of pride at the group's obvious guilt on their faces.

Peter kind of wanted to take this a step further. It was probably a bad idea, but he figured that he might as well go for it.

"Now, what do you say to Mr. Stark." Peter said as if he was speaking to a child.

"Sorr-" Steve started but his voice was drowned out by Natasha. 

"C'mon!" Natasha and Clint cried out simultaneously.

"Calm down, Spidey." Mr. Stark said with a slight laugh in his voice. Peter grinned, he considered it a win if Mr. Stark laughed.

"Fine. Guys, come in." Tony stepped to the side. "Kid, stand down." Peter stepped back, beside Mr. Stark.

The rogue Avengers filed in one by one. 

"Kid, promise me you're not going to pull that protective bullshit on me again." 

"Got it." 

"Alright, let's go figure out what to do about those guys." Mr. Stark said as he put an arm around Peter's shoulders and led him in the direction of where the rogue Avengers went.


End file.
